The Christmas Gift
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- It's been a rough year for Shikamaru, but one single event makes the whole year worth all the trouble.


**Title: **The Christmas Gift  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing: **NaruShika  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all of its characters belongs to the great and powerful, Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Summery: **It's been a rough year for Shikamaru, but one single event makes the whole year worth all the trouble.  
**Author's Note:** Got into the Christmas mood by listening to all of my Christmas CDs and all of the music on the radio. I know it's still November, but you can never have enough Christmas.

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at the clear night sky, the stars twinkling brightly around the crescent moon. The smoke from his cigarette circled around his tilted back head as his hair swayed slightly in the icy wind. He had opted to let his hair hang down due to the cold air as of late. The length of his hair was just right to cover up his ears, and provided a shield from the chill.

A loud noise from behind him snapped Shikamaru's head to the side to try and get a glimpse of what ever had made the noise. The Chuunin sighed heavily as he watched Ino piling a few more heavy boxes onto Chouji's already growling pile. The noise had been the sound of Chouji dropping one of the heavy bags. The blonde haired blue-eyed woman started then yelling at Chouji for being so clumsy.

Shikamaru took a large drag from his cigarette before dropping the thing and stepping on it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and blew out the smoke in one long breath watching as it twisted and twirled around before disappearing into the cold air. He then turned and watched as Ino and Chouji disappeared into a near by store.

He took the few moments that the distraction of a new store gave him and disappeared in a soundless puff of smoke, reappearing close to the town square. In the middle of the square a very large pine tree had been set up. The academy students had decorated it during the last few days of their classes before holiday break, and the few of the Genin had been also given the change to lend a hand. The whole tree was alight and twinkling in the darkness, while hundreds of people raced around it as they hurried home or to finish any last minute holiday shopping.

One person in particular stood out to Shikamaru however. It was the only person in the whole area who wasn't hurrying by the tree, but rather sitting down on one of the benches near it. A few children were sitting around the bench with him; some rolling snow in their gloved hands while others just sat listening to what the person was saying. Shikamaru found himself wondering over to the person and let out a loud sigh, the person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. The bright blonde hair and shinning blue eyes seemed to glow in the light from the Christmas tree, and Shikamaru felt his heart start to beat faster as he approached.

He would never lie to himself. Naruto Uzumaki was very attractive. When the blonde had returned from his three-year trip with Jiraiya, Shikamaru had noticed that he had matured greatly. Though his attitude on the outside hadn't changed, Shikamaru knew he had changed. He was smarter, stronger, and way hotter.

As Shikamaru neared, Naruto's head turned to him as if sensing him approach. Shikamaru's heart seemed to spot as those bright hunted eyes pinned Shikamaru on the spot. But the warm smile that was sent his way right after, made it seem like he was about to explode.

"Hey Shika, what brings you out here? Thought Christmas was to troublesome for you?" Naruto's voice held his normal laugh, yet Shikamaru had trained himself to hear underneath the tone. The voice to his ears was screaming of depression and it broke Shikamaru's heart. Some of the kids around the area had started a snowball fight with each other, using the tree as a safe base. Shikamaru took the moment that Naruto was distracted by the start of the fight to take the seat next to the blonde.

Shikamaru had noticed that the blonde wasn't wearing nay orange at all; in fact the blonde was wearing a long heavy black trench coat over a dark burgundy turtleneck sweater and tight black pants. The brown haired teen had to hold back the drool that threatened to fall out of his mouth as the blonde turned blue eyes towards him. Shikamaru also noticed that the blonde's headband was missing and in it's place was a pair of burgundy and black goggles.

"Actually Ino brought Chouji and myself out here to be her pack mules. She had some Christmas shopping to." He leaned back slightly so he could look up at the star on the Christmas tree. He remembered back when he was younger when Kiba, Chouji, Naruto, and himself had climbed the tree to try to steal the star. The star however wasn't real and was actually just a jutsu scroll that one of the ANBU had placed up at the top. The four kids had then spent the rest of the night under the tree, telling each other different versions of Christmas stories.

"Lucky you. Sakura went away with her parents to visit her grandmother, and Sai is away on some long term training thing with Roots." Naruto looked up to the tree and smiled slightly at a few of the ornaments that he recognized. "Kakashi's locked himself up in his apartment, Tsunade's way to busy, Jiraiya is MIA, and Shizune is running around trying to get the Hospital staff updated on all her latest cures." Naruto let out a deep sigh and then turned to Shikamaru. "Your family planning anything big this year?"

"The Nara clan normally all get together for dinner on Christmas Day, but this year we aren't. My father was called off on a mission, and my mother is going to my aunt's house to help with her new twins. So I'm basically on my own this year. Going to spend the quiet time sleeping." Shikamaru smiled lazily towards Naruto, watching as the boy's eyes shinned in the light. He loved getting lost in the deep blue depths, and he loved it when Naruto was truly smiling.

"Well if I can pull Tsunade away from her office, I plan on making a dinner tomorrow night. You're welcome to join us." Naruto said as he stood up and fixed his shirt and readjusted his goggles. Shikamaru stared up at him with a smile and waved as Naruto headed off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Ino and Chouji showed up a few minutes later and drags Shikamaru off to another store, this time Shikamaru carrying most of the bags as Chouji was allowed to relax.

The next day Shikamaru found himself dodging around more people than he had ever seen, as he hurried around the different stores searching for Christmas gifts. He had already bought his mother a new necklace, made of a blue stone that had inside of it a small white stone shaped like a butterfly. For his dad he had gotten a new travel bag and a book of old myths, the book because his father likes those sorts of things and the bag cause he had destroyed his old one. For Ino and Temari he had gotten new silk kimonos, Ino's in a dark purple with white lilies, and Temari's a light purple with gold designs symbolizing wind and sand. And finally Chouji had gotten a new cookbook that he had been eyeing. All Shikamaru had to find now, was something suitable for Naruto.

As he entered the last store on the street, Shikamaru felt as if the fates were against him. Tenten was standing behind the counter talking to Lee about a Christmas party they were going to, so Shikamaru ducked behind a shelve that was stacked with kunai of all shapes and sizes. However he didn't go unnoticed.

"Shikamaru-san! What ever are you doing?" Rock Lee's loud voice caused Shika to jump nearly out of his shoes, as he spun around to face him. Lee's bright smile made Shikamaru twitch as he backed up slightly.

"I was looking for a gift." Was all he got out before Tenten and Lee both shrieked and went about showing Shikamaru all of the best things in the shop. Nearly an hour later Shikamaru had made a few purchases that he was sure that Naruto was going to love. Tenten had even wrapped them in dark burgundy paper and white ribbon.

"Shikamaru, if you aren't doing anything later, you should come by Naruto's apartment. He's having a party for anyone who doesn't have anywhere to go on Christmas. Supposedly he's even going to cook." Tenten yelled after Shikamaru when he left the shop. Shika just simply waved back at her and continued down the street with his purchases.

As he rounded the corner near his street he noticed Naruto attempting to carry a six very full pages of food and gifts. Shikamaru rushed over to the blonde and quickly grabbed one that was about to tumble to the ground. When he looked back up to the blonde Shika realized that it was a Shadow Clone. Shika smiled and shook his head before helping the clone take the food and gifts back to Naruto's apartment. Another clone came out to take the food bags while the other took the gift bags, both waving to Shika before disappearing into the apartment building. Shikamaru decided that he needed to buy something better than simple weapons for the blonde, so he turned back towards the shopping district.

Shikamaru stared down at the pile of gifts that he had sorted out. Most of them were wrapped in either blue or burgundy with white ribbons. All of them were for Naruto, which made Shikamaru blush. He turned away from the gifts and adjusted his jeans and the tight fitting t-shirt he was wearing, before slipping on his long jean jacket. He ran his fingers through his loose hair and then moved over to the pile of gifts, shoving them all into a large black bag, which he then tied. He took a deep breath and then headed down to his living room.

He quickly wrote a note down on a pad of paper to his mom and dad telling them that he wouldn't be home until tomorrow, and that he was all right, before heading out of the house. He quickly swung by Ino's house and dropped off her gift, but made an excuse and left quickly. Chouji's he left with the boy's mother, as Chouji was cooking and couldn't be bothered. His last stop was to the memorial stone, where he left a single white lily wrapped in green and red. He said a quick prayer for Asuma before taking off towards Naruto's hoping he wasn't to late.

As he reached the apartment nearly a hour after the start of the party, he could tell there were a few more people there than just Naruto and the Godaime. He knocked on the door and was surprised when a moment later the door opened to reveal a very fluttered Naruto. The blonde blinked bright eyes at Shikamaru before giving him a big smile.

"Shika you came!" Naruto dragged Shikamaru inside and the brown haired man smiled as Naruto led him into the living room. "You can set your stuff down Shika, no ones going to steal it." Naruto laughed as he helped Shikamaru out of his jean jacket and then tossed it into his open bedroom. Shikamaru set the bag down on the floor and blinked as Iruka bent down to open it.

"Don't mind if I set all of these under the tree do you?" Shikamaru shook his head at his old academy teacher, surprised to see the man there. He didn't know just how many people had nowhere to go on Christmas. He noticed Konohamaru sitting on the floor by the TV watching some cartoon while sipping on a glass of Egg Nog. Jiraiya had shown up and was sitting on the couch next to Tsunade, both sipping from bottle of Sake that had been wrapped with red ribbon. Shizune could be seen buzzing around the kitchen stirring things on the stove while keeping an eye on the oven. Naruto stopped in front of Shikamaru after helping Iruka place the gifts under his tree and frowned at Shika.

"You didn't have to get me anything you know. Just coming to celebrate with me would have been enough." Naruto shinned a true smile at the lazy ninja, which made Shikamaru melt. Before Shika could tell him that he wanted to give him a gift, a knock sounded at the door. Naruto rushed over to get it and let out a loud Merry Christmas to whoever was there.

"Thought it would be better if I show up to at least your party." It was Kakashi Hatake's voice that sounded over the noise of the TV. Iruka quickly went to greet the Jounin and offered him some Egg Nog or Sake. Naruto took the Jounin's couch and Shika was surprised to see that the Jounin had actually worn normal clothing. A pair of dark blue jeans and a simple turtleneck with a mask built into it. His headband was still on his head though covering up the Sharingan. Shikamaru smiled as Naruto fused over his Sensei, but was snapped out of his thoughts as Rock Lee and Tenten showed up in his vision.

"You know Shika, Naruto's been standing under that mistletoe for a while now. You should go over and make your move." Shikamaru blushed brightly at the girl, Lee laughing lightly before patting Shikamaru on the back. Shikamaru noticed that boy of them had dressed up slightly for the occasion. Lee was wearing a dark green Chinese kung fu outfit with gold stitching, while Tenten was wearing a dark purple Mandarin suit with white stitching.

"What in the world are you two doing to poor Shika-chan?" Naruto's laughing voice sounded from over Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru tensed slightly when Naruto's arms came around his waist, his head resting on Shika's shoulder. Shikamaru felt his face heat up at Naruto's closeness but laughed with the rest of them.

A few moments later everyone was moving furniture around in the living room to set up the large wooden tables and chairs. When all of them were set up, Tenten and Shizune set up the place mates, plates, silverware, and glasses, while Naruto and Iruka put the food into dishes to be set on the table.

Once everything was set, and everyone was seated Naruto cleared his throat biting into his bottom lip slightly. Shika sighed deeply at seeing it, feeling heat come up onto his cheeks when the blonde looked towards him.

"I wanted to thank all of you for actually coming. Normally around this time of year, I sit here alone watching old cartoons and eating ramen." He laughed softly, but shook his head when Tsunade patted his arm. "It's been a rough year for all of us. We've lost a great friend, and a family member. Yet we've all pulled through, and came out much stronger." Naruto narrowed his eyes when Kakashi pulled out his orange book. The blonde took the book and threw it into the living room, causing his sensei to whine. "I know some of you were busy today, Baa-san, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Ama-san. But thanks for taking the time to join us. Tenten, Lee, and Shikamaru, thanks for being here, even though you all have families that probably wanted you home. Iruka and Konohamaru, you two know I love you guys. Kakashi, if you try to read that book one more time while you're here, I'll burn it and then burn ALL of them in the country." Naruto smiled brightly before taking his seat and rubbing his hands together. "Well, what are you all waiting for a writing invitations? Dig in!"

Four hours later, all of the dishes had been washed and put away. Any leftovers were dished out and placed in the fridge for save keepings. Dessert had been served, and the table and chairs had been disassembled and stored away for next year. Naruto was lying on a over sized body pillow on the floor with Lee, Konohamaru, and Shikamaru, while Shizune, Tsunade, and Tenten had the couch. Jiraiya had taken up a large armchair and was smoking by an open window, Kakashi was whining to Iruka about not being able to read his book, and Tenten's father was sleeping in another chair.

There was a Christmas special on the TV that had all of their attention, though Shikamaru was more focused on the fact that Naruto was fiddling with his hand. The brunette blushed slightly when Naruto finally just took his hand in his own and held it there. Tenten and Lee had noticed this and both let out loud yawns. Konohamaru had followed and started rubbing at his eyes.

Tenten gathered up her father, hugged Naruto and waved goodbye to everyone. Lee was the next to leave, claiming he wanted to stop by to see Gai before heading home to see if his mother was home from work. Kakashi, Iruka, and Konohamaru left next. Kakashi telling Naruto he was leaving to read his book and would stop by tomorrow to see him, Iruka planning to take Konohamaru home and putting the boy to bed and then curling up in bed himself. Jiraiya left shortly after, telling Naruto that he was going to stop by tomorrow as well. Tsunade was the last to leave, being pulled from the apartment by Shizune.

When everyone was gone, Naruto turned to Shikamaru and rubbed the back of his head. Shikamaru shook his head at the blonde's sudden shyness before hugging him. Surprising himself and Naruto. The blonde did however wrap his arms around Shikamaru and buried his face in the brunette's hair.

"I had a really great time tonight Naruto. And you're an awesome cook." Shikamaru whispered into the blonde's ear and watched as his face went red. The blonde pulled back and went into the kitchen. Shikamaru took up a spot on the couch staring over at the Christmas tree. He shoved his hand into his pocket and fingered the small box that he had there. It was the last minute gift that he had bought for Naruto. And it was the one he was looking the most forward to giving to the blonde.

When the blonde returned he had in his hands two cups of hot coco. The blonde also hit the lights when he came into the living room, leaving the only light source as the small fireplace and the Christmas tree. Shikamaru took one of the mugs and moved over so Naruto could sit down, when the blonde sat down Shikamaru put his arm around him letting Naruto lean into him.

"I think you should open some of those gifts Naruto." Shikamaru said before sipping at his coco. Naruto's eyes lit up before he jumped off of the couch and dropped down in front of the fireplace. He pulled one of the boxes towards him and blushed brightly. As he opened the gifts Shikamaru had moved next to him, gathering the wrappers and making a pile with them.

When Naruto was finished he had a pile of new weapons; from new unbluntable kunai and shuriken, a short sword with blue flames going up the blade and blue beads daggling from the handle, a new kunai and shuriken pouch in black, a few new scrolls, a book on uncommon jutsus, a book of few coupons for free ramen, another book on elemental jutsus, and finally a book of jutsus that Jiraiya had collected on his journeys.

Naruto sat back and stared at the pile of gifts and wrapping paper before holding up a gift to Shikamaru. The brunette took the box and opened it smiling when he noticed a new game board with silver shogi pieces. Shikamaru gave Naruto a hug before standing up and pulling out the box in his pocket.

"Thought I'd save this one for last." Naruto blinked at the small box before carefully opening it. Inside was a simple blue tinted silver ring, Naruto blinked up at Shikamaru confusion written all over his face. "It's sort of my way of asking you out, I guess…" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and gasped when Naruto tackled him to the couch. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the blonde and closed his eyes.

"Of course I'll go out with you, took you long enough to ask." Naruto placed a gentle kiss on Shikamaru's lips before nuzzling into the boy's neck. Shikamaru sighed as a memory surfaced in his mind.

_"Shikamaru, if you don't tell him soon, you might just lose him. You'll never want to feel the pain of loosing the one you love most in the world to someone else." Asuma took a long drag on his cigarette before moving his piece. Shikamaru watched his sensei's face for a moment before making the final move of the game. "The happiest man in the world will look at himself in the mirror every day and be thankful for what he has and what he has done. He'll be able to die knowing that he has no regrets about his life." Asuma stood up and shoved a hand into his pocket. Shikamaru watching him, a feeling inside of him that his sensei felt this was their last conversation. "I'm one of the lucky ones Shikamaru, I've found my happiness. I'll die knowing that I have lived a great life, and have loved the most beautiful person in the world. How about you?" Shikamaru shook his head and moved his hands into his thinking position. Asuma laughed before patting his student on the head. "Go and get your happiness Shikamaru, and never think twice about it."_

Shikamaru smiled to himself as he looked up at the ceiling of Naruto's living room. The blonde continued to nuzzle against the brunette. Even with the death of his sensei still very fresh in his mind and heart, Shikamaru could say that this year was the best year of his life.

He had finally found his happiness.


End file.
